After Work COCKtail
by theeoflittlemorals
Summary: Bella has a bad day at work, and decides to stop at her local bar to forget about it. Forget about it, she does! Birthday O/S for Dana!


**So, we suck! This was supposed to be Dana's BIRTHDAY one shot, but her birthday was on Christmas Eve.**  
**We've been in a writing rut for a bit, so this took some time for it to come out, but Shereene ended up banging out 99% of it...I might have added a few sentences, but yeah...It's finally here...WEEKS Late. We're sorry Dana, but we love you, and hope you like this.**

**We don't own Twilight nor do we own it's characters...We just like making them do dirty things to eachother (;**

* * *

**BPOV:**

It had been a long day at work.

Days like today just make me want to quit my job. I was simply a temp at the moment, but there was no foreseeable end in my future with Masen Architect.

Day in and day out, I sit there. I answer phones when they ring, but I'm not allowed to actually help people; I'm supposed to immediately transfer the call to the appropriate line. Not like I could help even if I wanted to since I really have zero idea as to what they do at this place. But when they don't answer the phone, it gets transferred back to me where I simply write down a message and set it on that person's desk.

Pointless.

I have a degree that would allow me to be a teacher, but none of the districts were hiring.

Sadly, I need the money, so I temp.

"Hey can I get another drink?" I called down to the bartender.

"Put her drinks on my tab, Em." A soft voice came from behind me. "You okay there darlin'?" He asked me. I looked back at him and he was a tad bit nerdy, but hot kinda? Had those big glasses that you see people wear on Halloween with the tape around them. But they worked on him, he was dressed like he worked in an office, which was nice. Means the nerdy hot guy had brains on him. I wonder what he had under all of that though?

"Sure, why not." I replied dryly. "Just fair warning you tho...buying my drinks won't get you into my pants." I said as I turned to look at him, and just stopped and stared. He was beautiful, like a one of a kind man. Medium brown hair that stood out in every which direction. Eyes so green, they reminded me of emeralds.

"No one said anything about tryin to get into your pants hunny." He smiled at me, little dimples being shown on each side. "Mind if I have a seat with you? Pretty ladies shouldn't be drinking alone is what my mama always told me."

"Mama's boy huh?" I smirked at him.

He tipped his beer up as a bit of a salute. "There is no better woman on this earth than her. I mean hell, she raised me didn't she?"

"I just met you so I have no idea what that is even supposed to mean." I laughed out at him as I took another drink of my beer.

"My point exactly. You just looked down and I figured you needed a good laugh." He winked at me.

"So what's your name pretty girl?" He asked me, sipping his drink once more.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, unsure if I should reveal such information. I didn't know this man, he could be some sex crazed killer! What if he was a convict who escaped prison and was on the run? I shivered at the thought.

"Bella" I said quietly. Fuck, did I really tell him the truth?! Oh well, fuck it I guess. "What's yours mama's boy?"

"Whoah whoah whoah don't be hatin on me bein a mama's boy. I bet you were daddy's little princess weren't you?" He laughed, "My name is Edward."

"Hey Em!" He called out to the bartender, "get us some shots of tequila would ya?"

"Sure thing bro, gimme five tho." He yelled back as he was getting someone else a drink.

"Ok pretty girl, let's go shot for shot, my treat huh? With each shot, we tell each other something about ourselves...who knows, could turn out to be a fun night."

Free alcohol? I'd be an idiot to turn that shit down. "Alright man, but let me tell ya, I can hold my alcohol pretty well, and it still doesn't mean you're gettin in my pants."

"If you say so."

"Here you go bro, it's on the tab." Emmett said as he sat down two shots in front of us.

"Leave the bottle, this is gonna be fun." Edward said. The bottle of tequila was staring me in the face, with the shot glasses next to it. "You need a chaser or somethin'?" He asked me as he reached for his own shot.

Reaching down I grabbed the glass and downed the drink, feeling the ultimate burn in my throat. "Nope, I'm good." He simply smiled at me and poured a second shot for us. We both finished off our beers that had been sitting next to us, before we dove into the shots. This was gonna be a long night.

"Ok you first pretty girl. And no repeating questions, what brought you here tonight?" He took a shot as he asked the question. Guess this is how it was gonna go?

"Ah, easy question. Long day at work. Hell it was a long week. Ok now your turn...why is a hot man like you in a bar alone?" I downed my shot waiting for his answer.

"Well, this is the closest bar to my house, and I fucking hate my job and needed to just put an end to the week you could say. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, been single for years. You?" Shots were being taken left and right, the burn finally going away and not even able to taste it really with each one we took.

"No repeating questions, but no I do not have a boyfriend," He smiled at me "I also do not have a girlfriend." He said with a wink.

"Ok ok, no repeating questions..uhm...lets see..." my mind was already blank with questions. I glanced at him and all I saw were his lips and started thinking about how much I truly wanted to kiss them. "Want to play a game of darts?"

He looked over to the darts area, then back at me, then to the bottle of Jose. Back to me, down to my tits, then darts. "Sure thing." Two more shots each were taken as he ordered us another beer and we went over to the darts.

"Bella, this probably isn't a very good idea..." he mumbled as we walked or at least what I assumed was walking over to the game area.

"Nothing fun in life is ever a good fucking idea my friend." I winked at him, pulling the darts out of the case and walking toward the line where we were supposed to stand. "So, have any siblings?" I asked him, aiming up my first shot.

"A brother...actually, thats him at the bar." He pointed to the bartender who he kept calling "Em."

I looked at the man behind the bar, then back at Edward. "Really? Never would have thought you two were brothers looking at you guys."

"Yea most people think I'm adopted or some shit like that." He shrugged, "But nope, we both came from the same womb. We're actually twins."

"You're shitting me." I gave him a blank stare.

"I shit you not pretty girl. Less talking, more playing and drinking!" He raised his glass up in the air. You'd swear we were at some huge party or something the way he was acting.

By the time I was done with my turn of throwing the darts, I was clearly going to beat him. No doubt about that. I never questioned myself in this game. I grew up playing against my dad and his police friends. Oh. And pool. I dominated the pool table.

"Ok handsome, you're up." I handed him the darts and he looked at them confused. "Uhm..Bella? I've never really played darts before." He said quietly.

I looked at him in disbelief, "You're joking right?" Who the hell has never played darts before?!

"No...I mean I studied a lot, and played baseball but never darts, weird huh?" He smirked.

"Well its pretty simple. You just throw the dart at the board thingy, and obviously aim for the center." I nodded, yep those instructions should make perfect sense and help him.

"Well gee, Bella, I could have told you that much." We both laughed at that cause yea, it was pretty much common knowledge thats what you did in this game.

"Well then Edward, it seems like you know what you're doin! Plus I don't think we're really keeping score right?"

I stood behind him and watched him ponder over how to aim, and where he was gonna go for first. Picking up the first dart, he leaned his arm back and then threw the dart over towards the board. I watched it soar, before it hit the wall and bounced off onto the ground.

Both of us rolling with laughter, tears streaming down my cheeks. "You weren't joking were you?"

"Well I didn't think it would be that hard!" He laughed out. "Shit I figured me having glasses would definitely help me!"

"Honey, glasses don't fix things." I laughed out. "Here this is how you do it." I went to stand behind him to hold his arm to show him how to throw the darts correctly. That was when I realized that I'm only 5'4 and he's clearly over six feet tall. "Uhm..how tall are you exactly?" I asked him.

"6'3, yea you probably can't help me figure out how to throw these things can you?"

"OH! Oh! I got it!" I jumped up and down excitedly. Why is it the best ideas come to you when drinking?

"Okay so this may be a bit awkward or whatever, but just work with me here okay?" He nodded his head in understanding. I stood in front of him and grabbed his hands. "Okay so put your left hand here," I placed it on my waist. "and hold the dart with your right hand. I'm gonna hold onto your hand and we're gonna throw the dart at the board!" I was really overly excited about this.

My back was pressed against his rock hard chest and I could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and I shivered. "You cold pretty girl?" He asked me.

"Nope, just anxious to see you get this done properly." I smiled up at him, his nose just inches from mine. "Ok so come on! We can do this!"

Edward lifted his hand up, and I placed mine on his, trying to position his hand correctly. Once I felt confident that he was aimed properly, I told him to throw. After he did, I looked at the board as saw that he was pretty damn close to the bullseye!

"That was fucking damn near perfect!" I turned around and pretty much jumped into his arms. Yeah, that was the alcohol...or his smell...Fuck, I don't care. It was awesome.

Three more rounds of darts, and about two pitchers of beer later, we were pretty fucking drunk.

"Bella..Bella...fuck pretty girl...lets leave..." He grabbed my waist as we were jumping up and down from the win I had just made on this round of darts. Stumbling a bit as he grabbed me, I placed my hands on his arms.

"Go where?" I mumbled out. Somehow it sounded right, I think.

"I don't care...My place. Yours. Fuckin shit I don't care..lets just go."

"Let me go pee first then we can go." And verbal filter was gone. Completely gone. Never in my life would I tell a beautiful man I had to pee, at least not the first time I met him.

I made a quick dash to where the restrooms sign hung up on the wall. I looked at myself in the mirror before I went pee, trying to make sure I looked at least presentable. When you drink, you never know what happens, that you find out after the fact and regret it. No regrets with this girl! After going to the bathroom, and washing my hands I walked out and was instantly grabbed around my waist and pushed up against the wall.

"What the..." I tried to say hell, but was cut off by lips pressed against mine. I fought against it for a minute unsure of what exactly was happening, before I felt him lighten the kiss, and the smell? The smell was the one I had been smelling for the past few hours, so I knew it was Edward.

I gave into him. His kisses sweet, and soft. One of his hands was on my hip, the other made its way into my hair that I just straightened it out, running his fingers through it. Clearly what I did a few minutes prior did me no good now.

I have no idea how long we stood there, my back against the wall, our lips pressed and moving against each other before I forced him to pull back. Panting, we both were, all I could do was stare at him.

"Bathroom private?" He asked. I nodded my head yes. Grabbing my hand, he pulled my into the females restroom, reaching behind me and locking the door. Once again, I was pushed up against the door, his lips finding mine in a heartbeat. Our lips moved gracefully, well what I assumed to be gracefully, with each other. It were as if we had been doing this together for years.

His hand travelled down my hip, down my thigh and grasped the back of my knee making me hitch my leg up and around him. His other hand, following suit, and before I knew it I was lifted up off the ground, wrapped around this beautiful man's body. Kisses were frantic. We were grasping at each other, and I needed him more than I had needed anyone in a long time.

"Edward, shit. Fuck. I need you." I somehow got out.

He pulled away from me, staring into my eyes. I loved his glasses, but I needed to see him without them. He had me held firmly, so I knew if I let go of him for a brief second I wouldn't fall. Reaching up, I removed his glasses so I could look deep into his green eyes. Plus it made it easier to kiss him.

"You're absolutely beautiful." I whispered out. He barked at that, "Men are not beautiful pretty girl. Men are rugged, handsome, and hot. But never, ever beautiful." He said.

I slowly reached down and started undoing his buttons one by one. Placing small and light kisses there with each button that became undone. It was torture, but the best kind of torture one could ever have.

"Fuck pretty girl...that feels amazing and as much as I'd love to keep this up, I can't keep holding you against this door without fucking the shit out of you." He got out of his mouth faster than a speeding bullet.

I ripped at the rest, buttons flying everywhere. I have no idea who removed his pants, but they were currently wrapped around his ankles. I lifted my arms up, my shirt coming with it, leaving me in the black lace bra I had put on this morning. I liked to wear sexy things under my work clothes. If work sucked, at least I knew I sure as fuck looked good under my clothes.

Since he was supporting me with his entire strength, I reached down at the front clasp of my bra and undid it, slowly taking it off revealing the perfect set of tits I had been blessed with.

His mouth lowered to my tit, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. Reaching around him, I somehow managed to undo my pants and wiggle out of them at least a little. Grabbing the back of his head I pulled him back towards my tit, wanting more. Wanting to feel whatever it was he could do to me.

His hand sliding around my hip and towards where I wanted him the most. His fingers danced across my hipbone, just under the waistband, then finally, FINALLY, he dipped his fingers lower. When he found my clit, he didn't hesitate to start rubbing and pinching. My kind of guy. Doesn't bullshit, and pussyfoot around, he goes for what he wants, without hesitation.

I started like the wanton slut that I am, but Edward was quick to cover my mouth with his. Either it turned him on, or I was being extremely loud...I didn't care which. After a few minutes of him pretty much finger fucking me, he removed his hand, and let me stand, holding me up for a second, on my wobbly legs, to let me unbutton my pants while he did the same to his own. Without wasting time, after our pants and respective underwear were off, he wasted no time, hoisting me back up to my previous position.

"This isn't going to be slow and loving," Edward panted into my ear, making me moan even louder.

"Fuck slow and loving," I growled back, wrapping my legs around his hips tighter.

He pulled back and positioned himself at my entrance before pushing right in, no hesitation. Feeling him fill me up made me practically scream. Holy shit did I feel full, and feel fucking good.

"Holy shit, Bella!" Edward moans out as he starts pumping in and out of me faster, and when he pulled back, right before pushing back in, I hopped off of him. I almost would have laughed at the shocked look on his face, if I weren't so fucking turned on.

I put both hands on the sink in front of me and bent over, looking over my shoulder at him.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, and before I could blink, Edward had taken the step to get over to me, and pushed his cock back in me.

"Fuuuuuckk!" I groaned. His strong hands gripping my hips as he pounded me from behind.

"God pretty girl...fuck..." He got out as he continued to thrust in and out. I started meeting him thrust for thrust, pushing my ass back towards him. "Shit, fuck...oh my god...I'm not gonna last fuuucckkk." He rattled off.

"It's okay...just...go...harder..." I panted. I wanted this to fucking last forever, but I wanted to get off so bad.

"Uh...Uh...AHH!" I found myself screaming as I felt his thumb enter my ass. I came instantly at this new sensation.

Two more thrusts and I could feel him letting go as well. It was also joined by a deep groan being released from his mouth.

"Fuck pretty girl, that hasn't felt that amazing in a long fucking time." He smiled at me as he pulled himself out from being inside of me.

I whimpered at this loss, because he felt that truly amazing.

"Yea..me too.." I said quietly as I looked for my clothing, he was doing the same thing. "Oh and feel free to do that thumb shit any fucking time you want!"

"We should probably get outta here...my place or yours?" He asked with a smile across his face. "Well actually...who lives closer? Cause I sure as fuck don't want to wait that long to be buried back inside of you." We both laughed at this.

"Well I live over on Franklin." sliding my shirt over my head I waited for his answer. "Oh perfect! I'm over on Minnesota, so I'm closer...my place it is pretty girl!" He grabbed my hand so we could make a dash out of this joint. It's not like everyone here didn't know what happened in that bathroom just now.

We made a run for the door, well it was more like one of those awkward walks, really really fast and hope no one sees you or looks at you knowing you just fucked in the bathroom kinda runs.

Hand in hand, we walked down the street knowing neither one of us should be behind the wheel of a car right now, and because my place was within walking distance. Why do you think I always chose this bar when I had a bad day at work?

"So I gotta ask...last name and all that jazz.." Don't wanna seem like a total whore when I'm fucking some dude I just picked up in a bar and never bothered to ask his last name. Eh, not like I ever had any morals anyways right? What the fuck ever.

"Ah yes...Edward Masen is my name. And yours?"

"Bella Swan...okay and you work where?" No idea why that's important but hey its better than walking in silence until we get to my place so we can fuck some more right?

"I actually am the CFO of Masen Architect...I don't just look like a nerd, I am a nerd." He laughed. "What about you?"

Ohhhh fuck.

"I uh...well uhm...I'm a temp." Cool. Yea, that answer should work. "Just for now though, I'm trying to get a job as a teacher though."

"Really? Hmm...We just hired a temp I keep meaning to meet. I really should make it down to the front desk one day."

He wanted to meet me? Well, the temp anyways.

"Well, Edward Masen, meet said temp!" I handed him my hand for shaking. "Yep, I am the temp you guys hired."

"For real!?" He looked down at my face that was not laughing. Not like this was a joking manner.

Luckily, we had just reached my apartment and I was trying to find the keys that were deep inside my purse.

"Swear upon it boss man.."

"Fuck this pretty girl. Monday morning? Meet me in my office..We need to discuss things more, thoroughly." You could easily see he just wanted to fuck inside his office.

I laughed as we walked through my front door, his lips finding mine and kicking the door shut as our clothes came off.

Maybe being a temp for Masen Architect wasn't such a horrible thing after all.


End file.
